


Jealous?

by RedChucks



Category: Nathan Barley (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedChucks/pseuds/RedChucks
Summary: Based on the prompt that Jones is jealous.





	Jealous?

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

Jones shifted from foot to foot, lips pursed and eyes fixed on a point somewhere above Dan’s head.

“… no.”

“You are!” Dan exclaimed, still not quite believing it could be possible. “You’re jealous. You, Jones, the bloke who can pull just about anyone he wants, the kissing slut of Camden, the shagging prince of Shorditch, is jealous of me?”

“Don’t call me that!” Jones snapped. “You start using those names Ned pulled from his arse and I’ll start calling you Preacherman, see how you like that shit following you in to your own home!”

“Alright, alright,” Dan backed off, putting his hands up in self-defence. “Point taken. I just can’t believe that you could be jealous. Let alone jealous of me. I didn’t know you even knew Sasha.”

Jones scrunched up his face in disgruntled confusion, like a mouse who knew the cheese could only be got at through an annoying and time consuming maze.

“Who’s Sasha?”

Dan blinked. “The person you walked in on me with last night? The woman who left the house this morning.”

The woman who was probably sorely disappointed last night and almost certainly won’t call me after this and definitely won’t want me to call her, Dan thought to himself, though he wasn’t about to admit that to Jones.

“Oh, is that her name,” Jones replied with little emotion, though Dan wasn’t buying it.

“You wanted her for yourself and you didn’t even know her name?” he asked incredulously. “That’s not great, Jonesy.”

"Oh my god, Dan,” Jones groaned leaning his head back to expose his stubbled neck and pushing the heels of his palms in to his tired eyes. “You are so thick!”

“What? Why am I thick?” Dan demanded, slouching further in to the couch and staring at the way Jones has started to fidget and jiggle his leg, sure signs that he was getting frustrated about something.

“I ain’t jealous of You, Dan,” he said bluntly. “I couldn’t care less about Sasha, hot as she is, she is not the one I’ve been wanting, you dense prick.”

It was Dan’s turn to frown in confusion.

“Then who- oh!”

“Yeah,” Jones agreed. “Oh.”

“Ohh…”

Dan was aware that the rare occasions in his life when things appeared to be going well tended to be the moments just before everything blew up in his face and left him shell-shocked and dazed in a crater of humiliation and broken dreams. It was melodramatic but it was true and he’d started to have something of a sixth sense about it. He could tell, these days, when the happiness was a falsehood, even if it didn’t always stop him from walking in to the trap. But he couldn’t sense a trap now. Looking at the trepidation on Jones’ face, the way he was biting his lip and twisting the bracelets on his wrist until the elastic looked ready to snap, it all seemed genuine. Jones was a natural flirt but still, he seemed to do it around Dan with great consistency, it wasn’t too great a stretch of the imagination. He could, possibly, take the chance. Besides, he reasoned with himself, the world didn’t tend to fuck Jones over in the way it did him. If anything life had a tendency to bend itself to Jones’ will. It stood to reason then, Dan suggested to his brain, that giving Jones what he wanted would lead to good things for both of them, and if what Jones wanted was Dan…

He stood up before he could think himself in to a migraine, determined to act, and strode across the room to where Jones was now standing wide-eyed and unsure. Jealously didn’t suit him, neither did fear or frustration, but he looked amazing when he was happy, and delicious when he was horny, and Dan was determined to restore balance to the world in the only way he could. He brought one hand around to cradle the back of Jones’ head and the other snaked around the man’s narrow waist, drawing him in close.

“Don’t be jealous,” he ordered, not waiting for a reply before bending his neck to kiss Jones soundly on his parted lips.

Jones, never one to complain about his luck, did as he was told, and pressed himself wantonly against the man he’d been pining for since the day they’d moved in together, and as Dan deepened the kiss all thoughts of jealousy fled from his mind, along with the bad luck from Dan’s.


End file.
